Sonadow exe
by kesha379
Summary: Me and Blaze NightFire The Phoenix did a rp of sonic.exe and shadow.exe its like sonadow and its a lemon. I play shadow.exe and Risen From The Dark play sonic.exe. I do not own sonic.exe and shadow.exe.


was in his own little twisted Green Hill Zone. In that green hill zone watch his god on a killing spree. Loving the way others blood drop from his blue quilt. He lick his tan lips as his eyes glow even redder crying blood. knew he was there "So many souls to play with, such little time, wouldn't you agree?" he said. grab waist and pull him closer to his body "Yes I would agree" he said licking the blood off ear. "Would you like to play?" said grinned insanely. too grin insanely taking his right blooded crew robbing between legs "LeT's plAy" he said grab a hold of member. "Mmm..." rammed his lips against 's. deeper the kiss rubbing member faster licking his lip for either. pull back from the kiss "Let's see yours **" he said. smirked pushing his god to his waist showing him his hard member which was 2 inch bigger then "Like what you see master" he said. "Ohhhh yes..." rubbed his member against 's. moan pushing against the ground and wrapped blue legs around his waist rubbing his member faster against member. lean down to neck begin nipping on it kissing and licking it as well. "Mmmmm...We need some lube...blood?" said moaning. move away from neck and smirked he took two of his fingers wrap the blood tears from face "LUbe" he said showing it to . "Yours **or more mine?" asked . shook his head no " Yours" he said luffed legs over his shoulder. He took both his blooded fingers and either tail hole. "Mmmmmm, that blood works good" moaned. thrust his fingers in slow at first then started to go fast when he thought his god was ready he took his fingers out "May I take you master" he asked as his hard member poke tail hole. "Yes...please your god" said giving that wicked grin like in the game. thrust in slowly into his god getting all of himself into . Then he began to thrust his member faster into moaning "YoUr sO TiGht MasTeR" he said still pounding him. "ThAnK YOu" He said as he wiped some blood on Shadow. lean down and bite neck marking him as his mate no one else is his god. He lick the wound lovingly kissing down neck. "What i like is, when we get cuts and stuff, it feels good.." moan out. smirked insanely "Oh really" he said grab a hold of hip and thrust header into him. put one hand on peach belly and cut his god across his stomach while pounding him hard in the tail hole making him bleed "Do you like that master" he asked. "Ohhhhh yeesssssss..." said stabbed Shadow' eye. growl in pleasure as his god stabbed him in the eye. His blood drop onto chest he licked it up "Mmmm" he moan out. Then he stop thrusting and turn his god around on to his belly. growl into ear now was on top of his god pulling him to be on all fours pushing his member inside tight hole once more holding onto those blue hips and trusted deeply. bit on the nose in pleasure "**". clawed at his god hips and slammed into him hard "A-ahh! FuCk! YoUr sO tiGhT iT fEElS sO gOOd!" he said moaning. "** ME HaRd!" moan. listened to all the sounds that his god made. One of his hands let go of hip and reached under the his god body grabbing his member. looked at his god still pounding into him and smirked insanely he suddenly jacked off at the same pace as he was pounding him. "Mmmmmmmmmm..." moan. kept up the fucking looking at body thinking MinE MinE MinE over in his head moaning. started ripping out Shadow' throat. blood drop all over back making his blue far all blooded. cussed under his breath panting as he was covered in sweat smirking seeing his god like this he then felt a bubbly feeling in his stomach "Master, I'm close..." he chock out kept thrusting. "** in my stomach!" moan. bit his lip and kept thrusting till he couldn't hold it much longer he pushed his member all the way in and cummed " Ah-h-ah MasTEr" he moan out. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh yyesssssssssssss" scream out in pleasure. pull out of his god and lay on the ground next to him panting smiling insanely. "Rip me open..." order. looked at his god and got on top of him. He show his sharp teeth and rip his god stomach opening "Mmm yOu TasTE GoOd mAStEr" he said as his god blood and flash coming out of his mouth. "Ad=fter this, we can heal and do this again, what do you say?" said.


End file.
